In a World of Black and White and Red
by leena1445
Summary: [This story contains self-harm, bullying, depression, my OC Circe, sadness, and it is a huge TRIGGER WARNING!] Hiro was lost in a world, constantly getting caught on fire. Hiro couldn't see anything but his pain and the hurt and the words. He could only see the colors of black and white and red.A oneshot depending on demand, AU sort of.Hiro and Tadashi-centric.
1. Chapter 1

**2nd Big Hero 6 fic, a oneshot or more depending on viewer demand, just READ. Hiro is in high school at the end of the summer when the fire happened. MAJOR. SPOILERS. Yes, Hiro's in high school. Kind of. Trigger warning. Also includes my OC because why not?**

In a World of Black and White and Red

His heart heaved for Tadashi. "Tadashi is here," they said, pointing to Hiro's heart. What the hell did _they _know?! All of what they knew was just a big fake. It was so much more than death and Heaven and all that other dumb crap, it was HELL to go through what Hiro went through. They didn't understand anything. Hiro skipped his meals for days. Nothing, not food, not Aunt Cass, not any kind of comfort he used to have could help him. Not ever. He cried every day and he made sure that at least once, he got rid of at least 5 drops of pain.

He could see nothing but the success after the five drops and he was happy with it, as it gave him relief, the sweet blood-soaked pain was so reassuring. So...pleasurable. So...nice. That was the only thing he could see for now. It was the only thing that could relieve his pain, it was his only choice. The only thing shielding the emotional pain and seeping it into the physical wounds.

It was the only thing that actually _helped _him. Made him feel totally _alive _and not senseless or numb as always. It made him feel guilty, but at first he loved it so much.

Till death do him part, wasn't that the quote?

* * *

><p>It was Hiro's fault. It was his. He slashed at himself and he cried and he went to sleep, end of story besides school and the extra trauma he went through there. He should have just went into the fire and died instead of Tadashi. He should have stopped Tadashi from going in. He should have never skipped three grades. He should have never considered bot fights. All of that led to this.<p>

All of it, every single piece fit into one another.

"_Hey, twerp! Do you got that science homework today?!" The big kid, Connor said. _

_NO! Hiro forgot about that! "Uh.I'll have it tomorrow?" Hiro quivered. _WHAM! _He was pushed into the face of the locker, effectively jabbing his back and head. His stomach ached from the punches from Connor as several others of Connor's friends joined in the torment. It hurt so badly. Not just the punches; the words too._

_"Useless," "Gaylord," "Nerd", "Zero Hiro", as he were called. Those were only some of the things. _

_"DON'T YOU EVER FORGET MY HOMEWORK AGAIN!" and _PUNCH! _The next thing he knew was that he was a worthless faggot and nothing more, that nobody loved him. Hiro wondered if they knew about Tadashi..._

Hiro snapped again. All of this happened only two days ago. He was just another worthless faggot, and that was confirmed by many. Even Aunt Cass had to believe that he was just in the way. Nobody would ever help, would they? No. They would not.

He was only a nerdy kid with issues.

* * *

><p>"TADASHI," Hiro cried. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" He banged his head on the wall. "WHERE. ARE. YOU?!" He held his head on the bedroom wall. "PLEASE COME BACK!" He sobbed.<p>

He couldn't take it.

He couldn't take it.

He couldn't take it.

Out the razor came, slicing his skin. He felt relief and snapped back into place. He cut deeper and deeper. He went pale and breathed more heavily. He watched the precious blood drip to the floor.

He couldn't see color anymore. He was still too numb.

Walking back to his bed after wiping all of the blood off, he felt a bit nicer after that. Hiro smiled and walked past his dinner **[He is not anorexic, he just doesn't want to eat (AN)] **and flopped down on the bed. At least 10 drops of pain fell off of his skin!

So nice.

* * *

><p>He couldn't do it. Hiro looked up at the rope hanging from the school gym ceiling. And he was supposed to climb up that thing?! What were these teachers thinking?! With the crowd <em>watching<em>?! Hiro grumbled, "My knee hurts a lot."

"THIS IS A FITNESS TEST, SHRIMP!" One of the boys yelled. "DO IT-"

"Hey, hey," Mrs. Young said. "No nothing like that in here or you're going to get a detention." She turned to Hiro. "You take a break...actually, young man over there," She said pointing to the kid who yelled at Hiro, "You two go to the office to clean things up."

"FINE!" The kid yelled. Hiro paled. He was to get a beating for sure.

Walking outside, the kid, whose name was Aaron, said, "Why did you lie, twerp?!" Aaron put his fist up. Hiro stumbled back.

"I...I just..." Hiro trailed off.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

"I just can't."

"Well then you're a big puss wuss. Probably why people mangle you up all the time." Aaron taunted.

"I know that." Hiro said without thinking.

"Go back to your mommy, then!" Aaron said. It was like Aaron was a third grader with his words.

That crossed the line to Hiro. "I don't have a mom." He narrowed his eyes and started walking.

Aaron said nothing the rest of the way.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>In a world of black and white and red, yes, that was the quote.<em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>10 weeks later, in the summer<em>**

_Hiro accidentally glanced at Tadashi's bed. "Tadashi?!" He asked longingly. _

_No response._

_"Tadashi, I know you're here. Just come out already!" _

_"No!" Tadashi whispered. "I can't."_

_"What? WHY?! I NEED YOU!" Hiro started gasping. Suddenly flames started rising up around him. _

_"I SAID...I CAN'T!" Tadashi's voice started rising like a madman...then to Callaghan's **[AN: Hiro has met Callaghan before, just not like in the movie kind of thing.]** voice. "TADASHI IS NOT HERE! TADASHI IS DEAD! I AM DEAD!" Tadashi/Callaghan said._

_"No, nii-san!" Hiro started crying. "I LOVE YOU! PLEASE! COME BACK, BIG BROTHER!" _

_He started rising from the flames. "Otouto?" Tadashi came up. He was burned badly, mutilated and hurting. "Otouto, it hurts. Please let me go back!" The flames started consuming him. "Otouto! SEND ME BACK!" Tadashi started screaming._

_"NO! TADASHI!" _

Hiro woke up with a cry. "Tadashi!" He yelled.

"Hiro?" A voice called. An arm came over him. "Hello, my [hero] Hiro."

"...wha...Circe..."

Circe smiled. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes again. "Was it a bad dream?"

"It was a bad nightmare." She kissed him on the cheek.

"It's 6 a.m. Go back to sleep. We'll see the rest of the 6 later."

Hiro's arms around Circe, he closed his eyes.

_**All my life, my heart has yearned for a thing I couldn't name. Love? Yes.  
>No, <strong>_**THAT _was the quote, yes._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Are you seriously shitting me here? Look at this!**

**"**You know what? I'm gonna shoot Circi in the head with a 40 ot 6, because she's a fucking whore. She doesn't deserve Hiro. Leave the poor kid alone. Your OC's a bitch. I'm going to fucking rip out her ovaries and shove them down her throat!" **This was written by a flamer! **

**Are you fucking kidding me? This is what is beginning to contaminate Big Hero 6 fanfics. Look. I get you don't like it, but Jesus Christ, I don't need your shit. This isn't gangster land. If you want to flame, go on YouTube and listen to shitty fics there, because our fandoms don't need silly flames all over our sites. For every flame I moderate, I will be posting it for all to see. On the top fuckin' page! Everyone: flames are just trying to get you to stop writing your story. I honestly don't care about these stupid flames, and I hope you understand PEOPLE ARE HURT BY FLAMES and if you plan to hurt them, you might as well turn into a Titan while you're at it! Better so Levi Ackerman can slice your nape so you can take a chill pill! You flame on my stories, you get cookies! Sorry hun, but you flamers are shit at writing reviews because reviews should not be cyberbullying. ****Sorry for my language! I really don't care at this point! This made me mad because I hate flames!**

**Seriously. You've got to be kidding me, right? I've had so much shit lately, yet you still have the nerves to say, "Jeez, your OC's a huge fail!"? Maybe the author has a deceased mother in real life and has an OC based on her mom. **

**See you flamers in Hell!**


End file.
